


Rosy

by godjihoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: Just a short heesoul one shot





	Rosy

Jinsoul already knew that Heejin was beautiful but the petals that Jiwoo had been throwing around had managed to make the girl shine even more. She could feel the all familiar fluttering in her stomach and the only thing she could muster up was a smile. "You're so beautiful Heejin-ah," Jinsoul managed to whisper and the smile that was returned told her that Heejin had heard her despite the loudness in the room. "And you're an angel unnie," Heejin's voice was soft, her hands fidgeting nervously before she placed the flower crown on Jinsoul's head.

The rosiness of Jinsoul's cheeks grew darker, she wasn't expecting the girl to respond with such bold words, but she should be used to by that now. “So sweet with your words, who taught you that,” Jinsoul begins to tease and judging from the look Heejin gave her, she knows that it worked. “Why do you think someone taught me those words, I said that because it’s the truth unnie,” Heejin’s lips form into a pout and Jinsoul can’t help but pinch her cheeks, “Baby why are you so cute.” 

Heejin laughs at Jinsoul’s words, “Ah unnie you ruined the moment now,” she teases and now Jinsoul’s the one pouting. “And how exactly did I ruin the moment, I called you cute,” the pout doesn’t leave Jinsoul’s face. She looks away and begins to grab a petal from the table in front of her, thinking of a way to get her payback for the teasing. 

Heejin can’t help but laugh once again, Jinsoul is acting so cute and she doesn’t know what to do about it. If they were back in their dorm normally she’d end up hugging the girl and end up not leaving her arms for several minutes, but they were in public right now, a fansign at that. 

Just like Jinsoul, she grabs one of the petals lying around and immediately presses it to her lips, trying to appeal her cuteness towards the older girl. “Unnie,” Jinsoul could sense the playfulness in Heejin’s voice and she giggles as the girl continues her actions. “Do you find Heejin cute?” Jinsoul’s laugh is much louder this time, she thinks that Heejin can’t get any cuter.

Jinsoul raises her hand and presses the petal to Heejin’s forehead, “Maybe Heejinie would look cuter with this on.” 

Heejin whines and begins to playfully hit the older girl, “Unnie!” The laugh escaping Jinsoul’s lips fuels her even more and so she lands another hit on Jinsoul’s arm. “I’ll leave this on for the rest of my life then, since that’ll make me cuter,” Heejin places the petal on her forehead, stepping forward as she does so. 

Jinsoul giggles at Heejin’s words, “Do you want me to put it on for you?” she teases one last time which immediately results in a whine from Heejin. 

Just as Heejin was about to respond, Haseul’s voice catches their attention. “Everyone it’s time for us to leave now, let’s say our goodbyes.” 

Heejin turns to face Jinsoul, “I’ll have my revenge unnie,” her tone is playful and Jinsoul can only smile as the girl heads towards her position besides Sooyoung and Jungeun.


End file.
